Unas vacaciones memorables
by LPgaboLP
Summary: Los chicos del inazuma japan pasaran unas vacaciones Muy especiales en la isla liocott. Es mi primer fic, no sean tan duros ;)
1. Dia 1

Los chicos del inazuma japan han ganado el FFI, pero hay problemas con las aerolineas, asi que ellos, junto a los seleccionados de: inglaterra, italia y estados unidos han sido obligados a quedarse 4 dias mas en la isla liocott, pero estos dias seran muy divertidos, aunque no tanto para algunos, pero si para nosotros y eso es lo que cuenta no? XD  
Cap.1  
Era un dia normal en la isla liocott, un chico de cabello castaño y con banda naranja en su cabeza preparaba su equipaje para volver a japon despues de ganar el FFI, su nombre era mamoru endo, tan pronto termino de empacar, bajo por las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la caravana inazuma que llevaria a el y al resto del equipo al aeropuerto.  
Cuando llego abajo encontro a todos reunidos frente a la puerta, el chico se unio a ellos para conversar esperando a que el entrenador hibiki apareciera para irse, y lo hizo, salio de su cuarto y se mostro ante los chicos  
Hibiki: buenos dias...  
Todos: buenos dias!  
Hibiki: les tengo una informacion muy importante... Deshagan sus maletas! Nos quedaremos en esta isla 4 dias mas!  
Todos: QUE?! 4 dias?!  
Hibiki: en efecto, hubo un problema con las aerolineas y cancelaron nuestro vuelo junto a los de: orfeo, knights of queen y unicorn... Asi que disfruten 4 dias de vacaciones en la isla!  
Tsunami: que bien! Podre seguir surfeando!- dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa para quedarse en traje de baño e ir a la playa junto a su tabla de surf  
Endo: podre seguir entrenando junto a mi neumático!  
Natsumi: nada de neumaticos! Te divertiras en estos cuatro dias! Y yo, natsumi raimon, me asegurare de ello!- dijo para despues agarrar a endo y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta  
Endo: natsumi! Que haces?! Me lastimas!- dijo mientras era arrastrado por la chica hacia quien sabe donde  
Fudou: que le pasa a esa loca?  
Todos: no lo sabemos...  
Fudou: bueno, como sea... Ire a caminar por ahi...- dijo retirandose  
Asi se fueron retirando todos para pasar estos 4 dias de "vacaciones"  
**Mientras con Endo y Natsumi**  
Natsumi habia arrastrado a endo a un parque de diversiones  
Endo: natsumi ya puedes soltarme, no escapare  
Natsumi: ehm, claro- dijo mientras soltaba al chico  
Endo: vaya que eres fuerte...  
Natsumi: lo siento, te lastime?  
Endo: no, eso no importa... Por que me tragiste a este lugar?  
Natsumi: ehm bueno... Queria que descansaras un poco del entrenamiento y ya sabes... Pasar algo de tiempo conmigo- dijo sonrojoda y jugando con sus dedos  
Endo: (pasar algo de tiempo con ella, eh? Que habra querido decir con eso?) bueno, ya que estamos aqui... Divirtamonos!  
Natsumi: vamos!- dijo agarrando la mano de endo algo temerosa  
Endo: (por que habra tomado mi mano? Seran cosas de chicas... No le dare tanta importancia)  
Los dos empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del parque, muchos lo miraban con asombro, ya que no era comun que un par de jovencitos vayan tomados de la mano  
Endo: natsumi... Nos miran raro, por que sera?- le susurro a la chica  
Natsumi: ehm! Bueno sera por que eres el capitan del equipo que gano el FFI- dijo tratandole de mentir al chico  
Endo: bueno, sera por eso!  
De repente ven a unos chicos que se les hacian familiares, esos eran nada menos que fidio aldena, capitan del orfeo de italia, edgar valtinas, capitan de los caballeros de la reina de inglaterra, mark kruger, capitan del unicorn de estados unidos y dylan keith, tambien jugador del unicorn de estados unidos  
Fidio: endo!  
Endo: fidio!- dijo dejando la mano de natsumi para ir a hablar con el italiano  
Natsumi: (noooo! Tuvo que venir fidio! A veces pienso que endo es gay!)- acto seguido, puso cara de enojada  
Endo: tambien estan aqui edgar, mark y dylan!  
Mark: si, estamos disfrutando de las vacaciones extra  
Dylan: es un tiempo esplendido para descansar, oh yeah!  
Edgar: y que te trae aqui endo? Es decir tu no eres de los que se divierten y toman vacaciones  
Fidio: es cierto, tu siempre entrenas  
Endo: bueno, ya que tenemos 4 dias en esta isla por que no disfrutarlos?  
Edgar: oye, quien es esa señorita que esta alla?- dijo señalando a natsumi  
Endo: oh, es una amiga, la que me trajo aqui  
Dylan: pues no se ve tan alegre que digamos...  
Mark: lo sentimos endo, no sabiamos que estabas en una cita...  
Endo: cita?!  
Edgar: si, no te queremos hacer esperar a la señorita que esta alla, asi que nos retiramos...  
Fidio: bueno adios endo, suerte en tu cita!- dijo alejandose del chico  
Dylan: y recuerda! No se hacen cochinadas en la primera cita!  
Mark: ya calla y camina!- dijo jalando a su compañero  
Edgar: bueno, yo tambien me retirare...- dijo con una reverencia para despues seguir el camino de los demas  
Endo solo tuvo la opcion de regresar con natsumi  
Endo: disculpa por dejarte sola, es que no los habia visto en un tiempo y...- dijo rascandose la nuca, avergonzado  
Natsumi: no te preocupes (calmate natsumi, no lo golpees, autocontrol, recuerda lo que decia tu terapista de ira...)- dijo con una mirada asesina  
Endo: bueno, seguimos caminando?  
Natsumi: tengo hambre, vamos por unos helados... Pero tu invitas- dijo con cara de picara  
Endo: ehm... Si claro... (Mi billetera no tiene nada desde hace años, que hare?)- dijo algo preocupado  
Natsumi: bueno vamos!- dijo jalandolo por la mano y correr hasta un puesto de helados  
Cuando llegaron, debajo del puesto salio kazemaru con un bigote falso y un sombrero de mariachi  
Natsumi: kazemaru?  
Kazemaru: kaze quien? Yo me llamo panchito el taquero feliz  
Endo: pero en el letrero dice que vende helado...  
Kazemaru: tambien vendo helados, por eso me llaman panchito el taqueladero feliz  
Endo: ehm, ok esto es extraño... Solo vendenos dos helados y ya...- dijo con una gotita estilo anime  
Kazemaru: aqui tienen- dijo dandoles los dos helados  
Natsumi: pero si nisiquiera te dijimos que sabor queriamos  
Kazemaru: puedo leer sus mentes  
Endo: como sea, cuanto valen los dos helados?  
Kazemaru: seran 100 yens por favor  
Endo: (mierda! No creo tener tanto dinero! En realidad, no creo tener ni dinero!)  
Endo saca su billetera y la abre, pero para su sorpresa estaba... Llena!  
Endo: (por que tengo dinero aqui?)- se veia algo confundido mientras miraba su billetera  
Natsumi: (endo no se da cuenta que yo le puse el dinero ahi para que me invitara un helado, todo va a la perfeccion)  
Endo: bueno aqui tienes kazemaru- dijo entregandole el dinero  
Kazemaru: que soy panchito...! Nah olvidenlo, disfruten su cita- dijo agarrando el dinero furioso  
Endo y natsumi: no es una cita!- gritaron sonrojados al unisono  
Los dos chicos se fueron a comer sus respectivos helados

Mientras en alguna parte del parque

Hiroto, fubuki, tsunami y tachimukai caminaban tranquilamente

Tsunami: me hicieron dejar mi surfeada diaria para esto?- dijo algo deprimido y molesto  
Fubuki: deberias divertirte un poco  
Hiroto: fubuki tiene razon, el surf no lo es todo  
Tsunami: y que haremos aqui?  
Tachimukai: que tal si... Vamos hacia aquel lugar!- dijo apuntando hacia una tienda morada y solitaria  
Hiroto: eso esta abierto?  
Fubuki: algo me da mala espina...  
Tsunami: un pescado?  
Fubuki: de que hablas tsunami?  
Tsunami: olvidalo y vayamos a ver que hay alla  
Tras esto los chicos fueron hacia la carpa  
Mientras en algun lugar del parque  
Kido, sakuma y fudou caminaban buscando algo divertido  
Fudou: que aburrimiento...  
Kido: pues tus palabras no ayudan...  
Sakuma: kido!  
Kido: que pasa sakuma?  
Sakuma: quiero ese peluche de pinguino!- dijo señalando uno en un estante de las atracciones de tiro  
Fudou: pues ve a concursar por el...  
Sakuma: eso hare!- dijo mientras se dirigia hacia el puesto  
Sakuma: quiero ese pinguino!  
Señor de la atraccion: pues tendras que ganartelo, las reglas del juego son simples: solo tienes que derrumbar los 3 pinos lanzando una pelota de hule... Tienes 3 intentos  
Sakuma: que facil! Ese oso sera mio!  
Fudou: baka, una pelota de hule no podria derrumbarlos...  
Sakuma: aqui voy!- acto seguido lanza la bola y... Los 3 pinos se derrumban!  
Todos: QUE?!  
Sakuma: yahooo! Ahora deme el pinguino por favor...  
Señor de la atraccion: aqui t-tienes- dijo aun shockeado por el acontecimiento  
Sakuma: seeee! Tengo mi pinguino! Miren kido y fudou! Tengo un pinguino!  
Fudou: ok, eso fue extraño  
Kido: definitivamente...  
Mientras tanto en otra parte del parque  
Goenji estaba con toramaru, someoka, kogure y kabeyama  
Someoka y kogure se andaban molestando entre ellos  
Toramaru: goenji-san! Se estan peleando!  
Goenji: y que quieres que haga?  
Kabeyama: que les des un balonazo para que se calmen!  
Goenji: y si te doy un balonzado a ti por estupido? (Donde mierda estan tobitaka y hijikata cuando los necesito?)  
Mientras tanto en el hotel  
El resto de las chicas, hijikata y tobitaka veian una novela  
TV: johnny! Que haces?!  
Todos: no johnny! No!- dijeron con lagrimas en los ojos  
Devuelta con endo y natsumi  
Ellos estaban comiendo sus helados en una banca  
Endo: natsumi, puedo preguntarte algo?  
Natsumi: eh? Claro- dijo algo extrañada  
Endo: esto... Esto es una cita?  
Natsumi: eh! No! Bueno solo si tu quieres tener una cita...- dijo algo sonrojada  
Endo: (tener una cita con natsumi? Natsumi raimon? La chica bella, inteligente, hermosa de raimon? Porque acabo de pensar esto? Que es esta sensacion?) y-yo t-tener una cita?! B-bueno... No lo se... E-es decir no contigo, digo! Es que eres tan hermosa digo no, perdon ahhhhh! No se que me pasa...  
Natsumi: creo que no debi decirte eso... Solo te incomode mas...  
Endo: (por que me siento tan incomodo al hablarle a natsumi? Que sera esta sensacion?)  
Natsumi: endo, quieres subirte a la montaña rusa?  
Endo: eh? Eh! Si claro  
Los dos se fueron hacia alla, mientras hiroto y los demas entraban en la tienda, en la que habia una viejita sentada en una mesa  
Viejita: sientense chicos...  
Fubuki: que es este lugar?- dijo algo preocupado  
Viejita: esto es un lugar espirutal y yo soy una medium  
Todos: medium?!  
Viejita: quiere decir que puedo hablar con los muertos  
Tachimukai: m-muertos?!- dijo con escalofrios por todo el cuerpo  
Tsunami: ahora si se pone interesante  
Los chicos tomaron asiento  
Viejita: y bien chicos... Con quien quieren hablar?  
Fubuki: ehm bueno... Con mi hermano, atsuya fubuki  
Viejita: haber... Aqui esta  
Atsuya: shiro?  
Fubuki: atsuya?  
Atsuya: cuanto tiempo sin verte shiro, cuantos años han pasado? 6?  
Fubuki: me alegra hablar contigo de nuevo hermano  
Atsuya: oye! Escuche que eres campeon del FFI! Felicidades! Mama y papa estan orgullosos!  
Fubuki: vieron la final?  
Atsuya: si, por la tv que nos presto el yisus, fue genial cuando metiste ese gol junto a... Creo que se llamaba giro topo, o algo asi...  
Hiroto: es hiroto!  
Atsuya: como sea, bien fubuki, fue un placer hablar contigo de nuevo... Ademas muerete pronto, por que aun me debes 200 yens!  
Fubuki: eh? Es que no te escucho bien... Hay interferencia- dijo mientras le señalaba a la medium que cortara la llamada  
Atsuya: oh shiro, hijo de...!- la llamada termino  
Viejita: bien, satisfecho?  
Fubuki: creo... (Veo que aun se acuerda de los 200 yens... Espero que no se acuerde de que eran 500 no 200)  
Viejita: bien, quien es el siguiente?  
Hiroto: yo! Deseo hablar con mi padre!  
Mientras tanto kido y los demas  
Sakuma estaba emocionado por su nuevo pinguino  
Sakuma: te llamare Takeshi!  
Pinguino: papa!  
Sakuma: habla!  
Takeshi: papa nick fury!  
Sakuma: eh?!  
Fudou: jajaja al parecer vio tu parche  
Takeshi: mama calva!- dijo volteando hacia fudou  
Fudou: ahora si mato al pinguino- dijo acercandose con una mirada asesina hacia sakuma y takeshi  
Kido: fudou no!- dijo deteniendolo  
Takeshi: tio superman detuvo a mama calva asesina!  
Kido y fudou: ahora si esta muerto!- dijeron al unisono con una mirada asesina  
Takeshi: papa nick fury! Por que tio superman y mama calva nos miran raro?- dijo algo asustado  
Sakuma: no lo se, pero corre!- dijo esto ultimo para despues empezar a correr  
Fudou y kido: no escapen!- dijeron para correr detras de ellos  
Takeshi: (estos chicos de verdad son idiotas, no se daran cuenta de que soy un espia ruso)- notese el acento ruso  
Mientras tanto en alguna parte  
A goenji se lo llevaba la policia  
Goenji: me dijo que tenia 18!  
Policia: no sea estupido, estas siendo arrestado por darle balonazos a todo el mundo  
Goenji: ah cierto! Toramaru!  
Toramaru: que quiere goenji-san?  
Goenji: busca a endo y dile que me saque de la carcel!  
Toramaru: lo hare!  
Mientras tanto con endo y natsumi  
Los chicos se subieron a la montaña rusa y natsumi, estaba un poco asustada  
Endo: te pasa algo natsumi?  
Natsumi: n-no es nada, solo que es mi primera vez en una montaña rusa...  
Endo: ya veo, puedes agarrarte de mi si deseas...  
Natsumi: de verdad endo-kun?  
Endo: claro, te protegere  
Natsumi: arigato gozaimasu, endo-kun...- dijo reposando su cabeza en el brazo del chico  
Endo: de nada... (Es tan linda cuando esta asustada... Espera! Por que estoy pensando esto?)  
La montaña rusa se pone a funcionar y avanza, cada vez mas rapido, pero hubo un momento en que los rieles estaban con una separación minuscula, el bagon logro pasar pero una tabla se desprendio de los rieles y se dirigia directo a natsumi  
Endo: god hand- con su tecnica paro el pedazo de madera que iba hacia natsumi  
Endo: natsumi, estas bien?  
Natsumi: si, gracias por salvarme endo-kun  
El recorrido acaba y se bajan de los bagones  
Endo: como se sintio tu primera vez en una montaña rusa?  
Natsumi: bueno, para serte sincera... No habra segunda vez... Al menos que este contigo- esto ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrojo  
Endo: conmigo?  
Natsumi: contigo me siento segura, por que se que me protegeras cueste lo que cueste... A por cierto, aqui esta tu recompensa- acto seguido le da un beso calido en la mejilla al chico, que se sonroja  
Natsumi: y que te parece si nos vamos? Mi heroe- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono sarcastico  
Endo: al menos ya no me dices caballo- dijo entre risitas  
Acto seguido los dos se rieron, se miraron tiernamente y se fueron tomados de la mano  
Mientras tanto con hiroto y los demas  
Viejita: invoco al sr. Kiyama!  
: quien me solicita?  
Hiroto: soy yo papa!  
Kiyama: panfilo, digo hiroto! Cuanto tiempo hijo!  
Hiroto: panfilo?  
Kiyama: es que asi te llamabas antes de que muriera y te adoptara kira-sama  
Fubuki: y de donde saco ese nombre?- dijo con una gotita de anime  
Kiyama: pues... En realidad asi me lo hizo llamar gabo-sama  
Gabo-sama: muajajajajaajajaakajaja... Espera, yo no deberia aparecer! Me retiro  
Fubuki: ok, eso fue raro  
Kiyama: por cierto hiroto, ya te ponchaste a ulvida?  
Hiroto: papa!  
Tsunami: hiroto es gay, le gusta midorikawa  
Hiroto: tsunami!  
Kiyama: hay panfilo, en que te falle?  
Viejita: en haber muerto por ejemplo...  
Tachimukai: en haberlo llamado panfilo...  
Tsunami: en confiarselo al pedofilo de kira...  
Fubuki: kira no era el de death note?  
Tsunami: callate, despues nos joden por copyright! Quiero aclarar que ni el personaje de light "kira" yagami, ni death note nos pertenece a mi o a gabo-sama, es solo que fubuki es un gran bocon  
Viejita: quedan 10 segundos...  
Hiroto: oh si! Eh, siempre me he preguntado... Por que moriste padre?  
Kiyama: bueno te contare, estaba en un puente de brooklyn a las 10 pm y solo, de repente se acerco un negro y...- se corto la llamada  
Hiroto: maldicion!  
Viejita: alguien quiere hablar con alguien mas?  
Tsunami: nah, todos mis seres queridos esta vivos  
Tachimukai: lo mismo digo  
Hiroto: bueno, supongo que nos retiramos...- dijo llendose de la tienda  
Viejita: gracias por venir jovencitos...  
Los chicos salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar  
Tachimukai: no se ustedes chicos, pero esa vieja me dio miedo  
Fubuki: pues a mi me parecio amable  
Tachimukai: y que tal si era un fantasma?  
Tsunami: eso es ridiculo! Es solo una viejita indefensa que...!- fue interrumpido por un asustado hiroto  
Hiroto: ch-chicos... La carpa no esta!  
Todos: que?!  
Tachimukai: fantasmas!- dijo para despues salir corriendo y detras de el lo siguieron los demas  
Mientras tanto con sakuma y los demas  
Kido y fudou seguian persiguiendo a sakuma, pero este se tropieza y queda a merced de estos dos  
Fudou: ahora si, entregame a ese pinguino!  
Sakuma: nunca!  
Toramaru: kido-san, fudou-san, sakuma-san!  
Kido: que quieres toramaru?  
Toramaru: la policia se acaba  
se acaba de llevar a goenji-san!  
Fudou: eso no nos incumbe niño! Tenemos asuntos mas importantes!  
Toramaru: como cual?  
Fudou: matar a sakuma y su pinguino  
Sakuma: su nombre es takeshi!  
Takeshi: mama calva es mala, muy mala  
Kido: como sea, debemos sacar a goenji de la carcel  
Fudou: esta bien, vamos... Sakuma tu y tu pinguino se salvan por ahora  
Sakuma: oiste takeshi? Tenemos horas extras de vida!  
Takeshi: papa nick fury, eso no lo hace mejor...  
Los chicos se van a buscar a goenji en la estacion de policia  
Mientras con endo y natsumi  
Los chicos estaban en la rueda de la fortuna  
Endo: mira esta vista! Es hermosa! (Bueno casi tan hermosa como tu... Por que pienso esto?)  
Natsumi: tienes razon, la isla liocott es mas hermosa de lo que pense  
Endo: natsumi... Puedo preguntarte algo?  
Natsumi: claro- dijo algo sonrojada porque se imaginaran que penso que le diria endo xD  
Endo: por que fuiste a buscar a mi abuelo?  
Natsumi: ah! Eso! Bueno, supongo que te lo debia...  
Endo: como que me lo debias?  
Natsumi: es que... Simplemente no tengo palabras para decir lo que has hecho por mi- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- eres el mejor endo-kun- dijo abrazandolo  
El chico quedo impactado, solo logro corresponder el abrazo de la chica  
Al bajarse de la rueda, vieron que ya era tarde, asi que decidieron volver al hotel de inazuma japan  
En el camino...  
Endo: me he divertido mucho hoy...  
Natsumi: yo igual, nunca me habia divertido asi con alguien  
Endo: pero si eres la chica mas popular de raimon, debe haber cientos de chicos pidiendote citas todo el tiempo  
Natsumi: todos esos son unos idiotas, ademas mi padre rechazaria cualquier intento de que un chico quisiera salir conmigo... Pero contigo me siento segura, ademas siempre es divertido estando contigo- dijo levemente sonrojada  
Endo: me gustaria pasar mas tiempo contigo, natsumi-chan  
Natsumi: a mi tambien me gustaria, endo-kun  
Endo: oh! Parece que llegamos!  
Natsumi: pues que esperamos? Seguro nos estan esperando!  
Endo: habran preparado la cena? Tengo hambre!  
Natsumi: no te angusties por eso... Yo te dare de mi comida  
Endo: eh?! Pero no la hiciste tu verdad?  
Natsumi: no, pero... Que tiene de malo mi comida?!- dijo algo enojada  
Endo: no, nada, nada- dijo con cara de preocupado y una gotita de anime  
Natsumi: MAMORU ENDO!- dijo acercandose con una aura negra y muy furiosa  
Endo: (estoy muerto)  
Cuando cerro sus ojos para recibir el "golpe", sintio algo tan suave como una nuve en su mejilla, abrio sus ojos y era natsumi besandolo en la mejilla  
Natsumi: gracias por este dia, endo-kun- dijo con una mirada tierna  
Endo solo le sonrio como el sabe hacerlo y los dos entraron por la puerta, pero se llevaron una sopresa grande, goenji era regañado por hibiki  
Hibiki: tienes que controlarte mas goenji-kun!  
Goenji: lo se, estoy muy apenado...  
Hibiki: que no vuelva a ocurrir eh?!  
Goenji: si, entrenador  
Endo: que paso aqui?- le susurro a hiroto que estaba junto a la puerta  
Hiroto: larga historia...  
Paso un tiempo y los chicos decidieron tener una pijamada, en ella tenian pizza, sodas, comida chatarra, videojuegos, todo lo escencial para una pijamada.  
Endo: nada como estar con los amigos, comiendo pizza y jugando videojuegos!  
Kido: y dime endo, que hacias agarrado de la mano con natsumi, eh?- dijo con una sonrisa picara  
Endo: eh! Bueno yo...- dijo algo sonrojado  
Fudou: se dieron muchos besitos?- dijo en tono de broma  
Endo: fudou!  
Tachimukai: parece que endo-san ha conseguido su media naranja  
Endo: tachimukai!  
Fubuki: y de que te averguenzas endo?  
Megane: es cierto, natsumi es el sueño de muchos chicos de raimon, incluso de chicos millonarios extranjeros  
Tsunami: a veces das miedo megane- dijo con una gotita de anime  
Tobitaka: pero por una extraña razon te escogio a ti  
Endo: no se si sentirme alagado o ofendido  
Fudou: endo, el punto es que... TIENES QUE AGARRARLE ESAS TE- lo golpea takeshi  
Takeshi: mama calva grosera, mama calva mala...  
Fudou: (contente fudou, es solo un muñeco, recuerda tus clases de la ira, respira y exhala...)  
Endo: que es esa cosa?  
Sakuma: es un peluche que me gane en el parque, se llama takeshi  
Takeshi: mucho gusto, minna!  
Fubuki: y habla?  
Hijikata: satanas eres tu?  
Goenji: volviendo al punto... Endo, por que no eres hombre, dejas de pensar en futbol y te haces su novio?  
Endo: s-su novio? Hablas enserio? Es que no lo se...  
Fudou: GAYYYY!  
Endo: no soy gay!  
Toramaru: que es gay?  
Fudou: ehm, es cuando una persona es genial  
Toramaru: entiendo! Vuelvo en un minuto- el chico se para y sale por la puerta- entrenador hibiki, entrenador kudou! Soy gay!- grito por todo el pasillo  
Fudou: mierda...  
Mientras tanto las chicas tambien hicieron una pijamada  
Haruna: asi que natsumi... Pasaste un gran dia con endo-san?- dijo con una sonrisa picara  
Natsumi: se podria decir que si...- dijo mirando hacia otra parte para disimular el sonrojo  
Rika: y en donde te lo hizo?- dijo con sonrisa picara  
Natsumi: me hizo que?  
Touko: rika-chan! Pervertida!  
Rika: que? Solo quiero saber...  
Natsumi: saber que?  
Rika: nada, nada...  
Natsumi: pero no hablemos solo de mi! Hablen de sus vidas amorosas!  
Haruna: si pudiera tener una...- dijo en posicion fetal en una esquina  
Natsumi: bueno... Y que tal aki, fuyuka, touko?  
Aki, fuyuka y touko: nos gusta endo-kun!  
Natsumi: eh? Al parecer tengo contendientes!  
Rika: de que tamaño lo tiene endo para que se enamoren tanto de el?  
Natsumi: de que tamaño tiene que?  
Touko: RIKA-CHAN!  
Rika: que?  
Touko: nada...- dijo con una gotita de anime  
Rika: oh vamos, a todas no les puede gustar endo! He visto como fuyuka mira a fudou, tambien como aki mira a mi queridito, pero ni se te ocurra, y touko... Touko... Touko es una buena amiga  
Fuyuka: f-fudou? El es un buen amigo...- dijo algo sonrojada  
Natsumi: harian buena pareja...  
Aki: pero fudou es tan... Cruel  
Fuyuka: el es tierno en el fondo, lo se...  
Touko: quisiera verlo...  
Fuyuka: el aveces es muy cortez conmigo, una vez me dio flores...  
Rika: es por que esta enamorado de ti!  
Fuyuka: fudou enamorado de mi?  
Haruna: podria ser... El le ha dicho cosas muy lindas a mi hermano de ti  
Fuyuka: de verdad?- dijo algo emocionada  
Haruna asintio con la cabeza  
Rika: y que hay de ti haruna, no hay alguien que te atraiga?  
Haruna: ehm bueno... Se los dire, pero si prometen no decirle nada a mi hermano  
Todas: lo prometemos!  
Haruna: bien, es... Tachimukai!  
Todas: tachimukai?  
Haruna: si, que tiene de malo?  
Natsumi: no hay nada malo, pero...  
Aki: no creo que hagan buena pareja...  
Touko: pues yo si lo creo! Es mas! Te ayudare a distraer a kido para que pases tiempo con el  
Haruna: de verdad?!- dijo emocionada  
Touko: claro! Para que estan las amigas?  
Mientras tanto con los chicos  
Endo: oigan minna! Que haremos mañana?  
Kido: le escuche decir al entrenador hibiki que iremos de dia de campo...  
Endo: bueno minna! A dormir!  
Fudou: dormiras tu solo, ire al baño, no me esperen- dijo con mirada picara  
Kido: este fudou...  
Tachimukai: no lo entiendo, que hara?  
Hijikata: algo que no es de dios...  
Toramaru: hara cosas gays?  
Tobitaka: a lo mejor...  
Toramaru: fudou-san! Esperame! Quiero ser gay contigo!- dijo para despues abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarse a fudou haciendo "actos impuros"  
Toramaru: ahhhhh! Mis ojos!  
Fudou: sal de aqui!  
Toramaru logro cerrar la puerta, sin antes vomitar en el baño  
Asi siguio la noche y los chicos al fin se durmieron, incluso fudou que rompio record de pajas seguidas xD


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna! Aqui la segunda parte de mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

Al dia siguiente...  
Todos estaban en frente de la caravana inazuma para ir de dia de campo  
Cada manager tenia una canasta de comida  
Endo: aki! Tu canasta huele bien, haruna la tuya tambien, tambien la tuya fuyuppe!  
Natsumi: y la mia endo-kun?  
Endo huele la canasta  
Endo: esta como para abrirla ahora mismo y comerse todo!  
Natsumi: de verdad?  
Endo: si! (Huele a mierda)  
El entrenador hibiki llega  
Hibiki: estan listos?  
Todos: si!  
Hibiki: pues, vayamos!  
Todos subieron a la caravana y se fueron hacia una planicie, perfecta para un dia de campo  
Hibiki: ya llegamos!  
Todos se bajaron  
Hibiki: trajimos 4 canastas de comida, cada manager tiene una, asi que dividanse en 4 grupos de 4  
Natsumi: endo-kun! Por aqui!  
Endo: goenji, hiroto, fubuki, vamos!  
Kido: ire con mi hermana...  
Touko: no eso no!- Jalo a kido y fudou hacia donde estaba fuyuka, a estos los siguieron sakuma y kazemaru  
Tachimukai: (si voy para que haruna, kido me mata... Que debo hacer?)  
Tsunami: vamos!- dijo jalando a tachimukai hacia donde estaban haruna, rika, tobitaka y hijikata  
El ultimo grupo lo conformo, aki, someoka, kogure, megane, toramaru y kabeyama  
En el primer grupo...  
Natsumi saco la comida  
Goenji: haber hiroto... Por que aceptamos venir aqui, si la comida de natsumi sabe a mierda?- dijo susurrandole al pelirrojo  
Hiroto: ni idea- dijo tambien susurrando  
Fubuki: quiza sea para apoyar a endo...  
Goenji: como nos escuchaste?!  
Fubuki: no quiero ofenderlos, pero susurran muy fuerte, solo natsumi y endo no los escucharian, ya que estan muy ocupados pasando tiempo uno con el otro...  
Hiroto: ademas no creo que sepa tan mal...  
Natsumi: endo, prueba este onigiri...  
Endo lo prueba, pero adivinen que? Se paso de sal de nuevo...  
Endo: esta... Rico...- dijo obviamente mintiendo  
Natsumi: quieres un sandwich?- dijo sacando un sandwich todo mohoso y fetido  
Endo: (que te he hecho yisus? Goku por que me has abandonado?)  
Mientras tanto con el grupo 2  
Fuyuka: quieres una manzana fudou-kun?  
Kido: no, porque el es una manzana podrida, jajaja  
Touko: enserio eres malo con los chistes...  
Sakuma: oigan, y takeshi?  
Mientras tanto en un arbol  
Takeshi estaba con una laptop (recibiendo wifi de quien sabe donde)  
Takeshi: señor, ya puedo actuar?- notese el acento ruso  
?: espera un poco mas...  
Takeshi: esta bien... Pero esos niños son raros, deberian mandarlos a la siberia para entrenamiento... Yo a los 3 años masticaba plomo...  
?: a nadie le intereza, solo has lo que se te dice...  
Takeshi: si señor...- acto seguido guarda la laptop en el arbol  
De repente llega sakuma  
Sakuma: takeshi! Que haces aqui?  
Takeshi: estaba tomando aire...  
Sakuma: pues ven con los demas...  
Con el tercer grupo  
Haruna: tachimukai, quieres un sandwich?  
Tachimukai: (este es mi sueño! Haruna sirviendome comida!) si, claro! (... Espero que kido no me mate...)  
Tsunami: (parece que el pequeño tachimukai agarro su ola...)  
Mientras con el cuarto grupo  
Aki: tienen hambre, minna?  
Toramaru: si! Pero kabeyama se comio todo!  
Aki: kabeyama-kun!  
Kabeyama: lo siento kino-san, tenia hambre- dijo tirado en el piso, mas gordo de lo normal  
Kogure: pero hay algo que no se comio!  
Todos: que?  
Kogure: la cara de ogro de someoka! Shishishi  
Someoka: ven aca puto enanito!  
Aki: no se peleen!  
Megane: es cierto, en lugar de eso... Ayudenme a buscar a un unicario!  
Todos: unicario?  
Megane: es una especie de unicornio... Pero tambien es sicario (explicacion al final del cap)  
Someoka: eso es ridiculo! Los unicornios no existen!  
Kogure: tu belleza tampoco! Shishishi  
Someoka: estas muerto!  
Despues de comer...  
Natsumi: lo siento chicos, se que me quedo mal la comida y aun asi se las servi...  
Endo: no te preocupes... No estaban tan mal...  
Goenji: dile eso a mi estomago...  
Hiroto: esta es la sexta vez que fubuki vomita...  
Fubuki: c-corrijo... Septima... Bhlarp!  
Natsumi: me siento culpable...  
Endo: no lo hagas! Ademas nosotros debimos decirte que estaba caducada la comida...  
Goenji: pero despues nos golpeabas...  
Endo: como sea, sabemos que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones... No estamos molestos...  
Natsumi: gracias endo-kun...- dijo abrazandolo  
Goenji: si, si, que tierno... AHORA DENME ALGO PARA EL PUTO ESTOMAGO!  
Mientras tanto en el segundo grupo  
Fudou: cocinas bien fuyuka...  
Fuyuka: enserio crees eso?- dijo sorprendida  
Fudou: no es un elogio que le hago a cualquiera...  
Sakuma: fudou tiene novia- dijo en tono de broma  
Fudou: ya basta sakuma!  
Sakuma: kido! Kazemaru! Acompañenme!  
Sakuma, kido y kazemaru: fudou tiene novia!  
Fudou: que no!  
Sakuma, kido y kazemaru: fudou y fuyuka, sentados en un arbol, besandose!  
Fudou: vayan preparando su tumba!  
Con el 3er grupo  
Haruna: les gusto la comida?  
Todos: si!  
Tachimukai: (kawaii! Haru-chan me dio comida!)- pensaba con estrellitas en los ojos  
Haruna: tachimukai, estas bien? Te ves raro...  
Tachimukai: EH?! N-no, no es nada!- dijo algo sonrojado  
Tsunami: parece que alguien esta enamorado- dijo con sonrisa picara  
Tachimukai: e-enamorado yo? N-no lo creo...- dijo muy sonrojado  
Rika: alguien esta mintiendo- dijo tambien con sonrisa picara  
Tachimukai: QUE NO!  
Hijikata: ya dejen al pobre tachimukai...  
Tobitaka: nah, esta es nuestra oportunidad de molestarlo  
Tachimukai: gracias por el apoyo tobitaka-san- dijo con una gotita de anime  
Tobitaka: de nada... ^_^  
Mientras tanto con el 4to grupo  
Megane: busquemos al unicario!  
Someoka: por ultima vez, que eso no existe...  
Kogure: tu novia tampoco... Shishishi  
Someoka: tu tampoco tienes zopenco!  
Aki: (y si siguen asi, nunca tendran una...)  
De repente aparece hibiki  
Hibiki:terminaron de comer?  
Todos: si!  
Hibiki: subanse a la caravana, nos iremos!  
Todos se subieron y partieron hacia el hotel, pero en medio camino...  
: demonios! Nos quedamos sin convustible!- dijo mientras la caravana se paraba  
Hibiki: pero no lo entiendo, llenamos antes de salir  
Kudou: hay que salir a revisar...  
Los chicos salieron a revisar y se encontraron con una fuga en el tanque de combustible  
Furubaku: quien lo habra hecho?  
Takeshi: (yo estupido! Ahora comenzara el plan)- notese de nuevo el acento ruso  
Kudou: supongo que ahi que quedarnos aqui...  
Hibiki: bien! Saquen las carpas y armen una fogata  
Los chicos armaron 6 carpas al rededor de una fogata  
En la primera carpa se instalaron: fudou, hibiki y furukabu  
En la segunda:  
Natsumi, aki, haruna, fuyuka, touko y rika  
En la tercera:  
Endo, goenji, hiroto y fubuki  
En la cuarta:  
Kido, sakuma, takeshi, fudou y kazemaru  
En la quinta:  
Tachimukai, tsunami, kogure y someoka  
Y en la sexta:  
Tobitaka, toramaru, hijikata, kabeyama y megane  
En la cuarta carpa...  
Endo: estoy hecho polvo...- dijo tirandose en el piso  
De repente los demas empiezan a mirar con una mirada asesina a endo  
Endo: minna, por que me miran asi?  
Goenji: por hacer que me diera cancer de estomago!  
Hiroto: mi estomago se disolvio  
Fubuki: creo que vomite el mio  
Endo: oigan, no fue mi culpa, ustedes vinieron por su cuenta  
Fubuki: nunca me habia sentido tan mal desde que jugamos contra esos prisioneros de la carcel de brooklyn  
Flashback  
Endo: enserio tenemos que jugar contra estos tipos?  
Arbitro: si  
Fubuki: pero si tienen pistolas y navajas!  
Arbitro: no me culpen a mi, culpen a su entrenador que organizo este juego  
De repente todos miran con una mirada asesina a hibiki, quien tenia un saco de dinero  
Hibiki: que miran? Jueguen futbol y ya! (Con este dinero contratare muchas muchachitas jijiji)  
De repente un nigga de dos metros se le acerca a fubuki  
Nigga: no puedo esperar a que se te caiga el jabon en la ducha, guapo- dijo guiñandole el ojo  
Fin flashback  
Fubuki: desde ahi le tengo fobia a los jabones... Y a los negros... Y a brooklyn... Y a los negros de brooklyn...  
Goenji: si, si, ya entendimos  
Endo: recuerdo que le metieron un tiro al balon, que horrible! Pobre balon!  
Goenji: en ese momento, le bajaron los pantalones a kurimatsu y se pusieron a hacer cosas gays- dijo algo traumado  
Toramaru: alguien dijo gay?  
Goenji: SAL DE AQUI!  
Hiroto: desde ahi, kurimatsu no fue el mismo...  
Mientras tanto en la cuarta cabaña...  
Sakuma: fudou tiene novia!  
Takeshi: mama calva infiel! Mama calva mala!  
Fudou: (fudou contente, no quemes la carpa... Recuerda que la piromania es mala...)  
Kazemaru: oye kido! No te preocupa lo de haruna?  
Kido: que pasa con mi hermana?  
Kazemaru: que tachimukai esta enamorado de ella  
Kido: como sabes eso?!  
Kazemaru: leo mentes...  
Kido: ok, supongo que te creo... Pero haruna no estaria enamorada del imbecil de tachimukai!  
Kazemaru: por el contrario, esta loquita por el!  
Sakuma: me enseñarias a leer mentes?  
Kazemaru: es un arte milenario que me lo enseño mi maestro: richi phelps  
Richi: tambien lo enseñe a como hacer bombas atomicas y taquelados explosivos  
Kido: que diablos? Quien eres tu?  
Richi: callate pinche puto, te mandare mi ejercito con uzis y ak-47s!  
Takeshi: sal de aqui- dijo sacando una bazuca de... Preguntenselo a el xD ( CJ eres tu? XD)  
Richi se va asustado (despues encontro un nigga medio extraño en el bosque... Pero eso es otra historia xD)  
Sakuma: takeshi! Que haces?!  
Takeshi: solo mande a ese idiota a la Siberia- notese el acento ruso  
Fudou: sakuma, por que tu pinguino habla ruso?  
Takeshi: eh?! Mama calva mala!- dijo pegandole un golpe a fudou  
Kido: habra sido un error de programacion...  
En la segunda cabaña:  
Rika: tuvieron que ver la cara de los chicos cuando comieron la comida de natsumi  
Aki: lo vimos, estuvimos ahi  
Haruna: hasta fubuki me vomito encima...  
Fuyuka: solo una? A mi me vomito dos...  
Touko: gracias natsumi- dijo toda cubierta de vomito de fubuki  
Natsumi: no es mi culpa que no sepa cocinar!  
Aki: ah no? Y de quien?  
Natsumi: de mis cocineros profesionales... Con ellos en mi casa nunca aprendi ni a hacer cereal  
Haruna: no sabes hacer cereal? O.O  
Natsumi: bueno, dejame ver si me acuerdo... Creo que llevaba pan, salsa y queso  
Touko: eso es un sandwich  
Natsumi: oh ya se! Era muchos vegetales y aderezo no?  
Fuyuka: eso es una ensalada...  
Natsumi: no, ya se! Eso es lo que lleva harina, chocolate y veneno!  
Rika: no, eso es... Que diablos es eso?!  
Natsumi: como sea, soy rica y ustedes no!  
Rika: yo tambien me llamo rika, no sabia que eras rika natsumi O.o  
Gabo-sama: por favor que alguien le lance un nokia!  
Touko: quien rayos eres tu?  
Gabo-sama: tu dios  
Aki: de cual fumas?  
Gabo-sama: importa?  
Fudou: si, dame!  
Fuyuka: fudou-kun, que haces aqui?  
Fudou: estaba regando las plantas...  
Fuyuka: que lindo! Te preocupa el medio ambiente?  
Aki: espera, y con que las regaste si no tienes nada en la mano?  
Fudou: pues, de forma natural  
Gabo-sama: pobres plantas... Espera y por que tienes unos binoculares?  
Fudou: oye, yo nunca dije que me orine en las plantas...  
Gabo-sama: ok, esto es extraño... Me retiro...  
Mientras tanto en la sexta carpa:  
Hijikata: oye, tobitaka...  
Tobitaka: que?  
Hijikata: donde estan megane, kabeyama y toramaru?  
Tobitaka: fueron a buscar algo... Dijeron algo acerca de un unicornio sicario o algo asi...  
Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque  
Toramaru: por que hacemos esto megane-san?  
Megane: el unicario es muy gay, te contagiara de inmediato  
Toramaru: si! Sere el doble de gay ahora!  
Kabeyama: y yo por que te acompaño?  
Megane: una vez que le saque foto, podras comertelo  
Kabeyama: comida!  
Asi los chicos emprendieron una gran aventura...  
Mientras en el campamento:  
Hibiki: que megane, toramaru y kabeyama no estan!  
Hijikata: fueron a buscar algo llamado unicario  
Kudou: hay que buscarlos de inmediato!

Fin de la primera parte del segundo dia

* * *

LOL! se preguntaran por que separe el segundo dia en dos partes? Bueno lo que paso fue: me vinieron DEMASIADAS ideas a la mente xD y para ponerlas todas, pues hice el 2do dia mas largo xD bueno les dejare algunas preguntas:

-Creen que megane encontrara al unicario? Por sierto un unicario es la fusion de un unicornio y un sicario (asesino a sueldo)

-Creen que los demas lograran encontrar a megane y los demas antes que hagan alguna estupides?

- Fubuki dejara de vomitar?

- Natsumi aprendera a hacer cereal?

- Endo entendera por que pasa tiempo con Natsumi?

- Toramaru descubrira que gay no es lo que cree? XD

- Que sera lo que planea takeshi?

- Richi contraatacara?

- Reviews?

- Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas? XD (NO!)

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
